Undressed
by Paradice-cream
Summary: "—¿Por qué vistes así, Charles? El aludido frunció el ceño. —Así, ¿cómo? —Mmm… clásico. —Tu forma de decir "clásico" le quita todas las connotaciones de "elegante", "apropiado" y "atemporal" que muchos asociamos a esta palabra." Humor y lemon ambientado en First Class.


¡Hola a todos! Después de muchísimo tiempo sin publicar, me animo a hacerlo con este Cherik que espero que os guste.

Quiero darle las gracias a CS90 por sus ánimos y consejos :)

* * *

La ventaja de sus jerseys de cuello alto era que no necesitaba sacarlos de su bolsa de viaje. En cambio, su compañero se empeñaba en llevar camisas, con lo que se arrugan. Aunque debía reconocer que se las arreglaba muy bien para doblarlas, siempre salían perfectas cuando las sacaba de su maleta para colgarlas en el agujero que llamaban armario de las pensiones en las que se alojaban.

—Sí, ya sé que te parece una tontería que las cuelgue si solamente vamos a pasar una noche, pero a mí me gusta hacerlo así.

Al parecer, sus gestos desaprobatorios ante cada costumbre de Charles que no compartía no pasaban tan desapercibidos como pensaba.

—Habíamos quedado en que no me leerías la mente —gruñó. No pensaba que lo hubiera hecho, Charles era de los que mantienen sus promesas, pero tampoco se terminaba de fiar al 100%. Desconfiar era algo demasiado intrínseco para él.

El profesor rio por lo bajo, mientras seguía con su tarea. Ya que había sido él quien había sacado el tema, no pudo resistirse a preguntar:

—¿Por qué vistes así, Charles?

El aludido frunció el ceño.

—Así, ¿cómo?

—Mmm… clásico.

—Tu forma de decir "clásico" le quita todas las connotaciones de "elegante", "apropiado" y "atemporal" que muchos asociamos a esta palabra.

—Oh, por favor, será "atemporal", pero te pone más años.

—Mejor, ésa es la idea. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero según cómo me mires, tengo cara de niño. Cuando quieres que se te tome en serio, ayuda vestir de cierta forma.

¿Que si se había dado cuenta? Conocía su jodida cara mejor que la suya propia. Y lo que quería era conocer el resto de su anatomía de la misma forma. Si ÉL fuera telépata, no creía que pudiera resistir la tentación de usar su poder para obligarle a quitarse aquellas prendas y mostrarle lo que ocultaban. Hacía tiempo que había tenido que admitir ante sí mismo que se sentía atraído por el mutante de ojos azules y sonrisa cautivadora, y compartir tanto tiempo juntos en sus viajes estaba siendo una tortura. Por las noches, cuando regresaban del lugar donde habían establecido contacto con el potencial nuevo fichaje, convivía con Charles en aquellos espacios tan reducidos que la CIA tenía a bien pagarles. Cuando le oía ducharse, sabiendo que estaba desnudo al otro lado de la puerta, con el agua resbalando por su piel, no podía evitar imaginarse compartiendo aquel espacio con él. Y eso que aquellos lugares ni siquiera invitaban a la lujuria, y el agua solía salir más bien tirando a fría. Pero seguro que con Charles entre sus brazos, dejándole contemplarle y explorarle a placer, deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios rojos, no tendría frío precisamente. Cuando era su turno de usar la ducha, le invadían los mismos pensamientos y tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para centrarse en su tarea y no dedicarse a atender sus otras necesidades. Cuando se despertaba en mitad de la noche y le veía durmiendo relajado y despreocupado tan cerca de su propia cama, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo, se moría de ganas de acercarse más, acariciar su cabello y robarle un beso, pero sabía que Charles tenía el sueño ligero, igual que él mismo, así que en su lugar se limitaba a hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertarle y poder seguir mirándole con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana. Aquello le estaba destrozando.

Y a pesar de la relativa intimidad que compartían y la supuesta confianza, no parecía que fuera a poder satisfacer su curiosidad acerca del aspecto de Charles debajo de las capas de ropa, porque parecía ser muy pudoroso. Se cambiaba en el baño y siempre le veía completamente vestido. Y para dormir usaba pijamas, de tipo "clásico", por supuesto, que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Él en cambio, dormía sin camiseta y no tenía problema en salir del baño cubierto sólo con una toalla si se le olvidaba alguna prenda. En esas ocasiones, el telépata no decía nada al respecto. De hecho, ni siquiera le solía mirar hasta que se cubría. Solía estar leyendo alguno de sus libros de genética, le echaba un vistazo y volvía a su lectura como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Tampoco era que esperara que le dijera nada. De acuerdo, en realidad siempre tenía la esperanza de que le dijera algo, como por ejemplo: "Espera que me desnude y duchémonos juntos". Tal vez estaba obsesionado con el sexo en la ducha. Borró aquellos pensamientos y se centró en continuar su conversación.

—Entiendo, así que lo haces para sentirte más seguro de ti mismo.

—Bueno, todo el mundo se viste para eso. —Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, como si recordara algo, y suspiró—. Podría contarte muchas historias sobre este tema —pero en lugar de hacerlo le preguntó—: ¿Por qué llevas tú esta ropa?

—Porque es cómoda —se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, tendría que haberlo imaginado —dijo con tono burlón pero sonrió.

Charles estaba relajado y de buen humor, como de costumbre. Lo excepcional era que él mismo se sentía también así, lo cual no era en absoluto habitual, así que ¿qué mejor ocasión para plantearle la pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondándole? Lo cierto era que le resultaba curioso, con independencia de su atracción hacia Charles, porque no casaba demasiado con su personalidad abierta y despreocupada ser tan vergonzoso con alguien con quien supuestamente tenía una relación de mutua confianza. Decidió tantear el terreno:

—Aunque en realidad, lo más cómodo es llevar la menos ropa posible, ¿no?

Charles se quedó en silencio, con cara de confusión.

—Supongo que sí… —terminó por decir.

—Aunque a ti no te debe pasar lo mismo.

La expresión de extrañeza del profesor se acentuó.

—Erik, ¿a qué viene esto? —le preguntó.

—Está bien, sin rodeos. ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea? Sin camisa, quiero decir.

—No, claro que no —respondió de inmediato—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —repitió.

—A que nunca vas sin ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, que porque tú lo hagas es lo normal?

Su forma de decirlo le hizo sospechar. Intentaba sonar despreocupado, pero no lo conseguía. Él también le conocía demasiado bien.

—No me hace falta tu poder para darme cuenta de que escondes algo, Charles.

Para su sorpresa, no lo negó, sólo pareció resignado a haber sido cogido en falta. Meditó un rato sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Verás, no me siento muy orgulloso de mi cuerpo —reconoció—. Y tú… Bueno, no encuentro muchas diferencias con una escultura griega.

Estuvo a punto de reír, pero se dio cuenta de que Charles hablaba en serio. Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Nunca se había planteado que su compañero pensara eso. No tenía sentido, ¿era posible que fuera tan inseguro? Debía decir algo, debía hacerle ver que estaba equivocado.

—Gracias por el cumplido, supongo. Pero estoy seguro de que tu cuerpo no tiene nada de malo. No eres muy alto, pero por cómo corres, debes de tener una complexión ágil y flexible.

Nada más decirlo, deseó haberse mordido la lengua. No quería que Charles se diera cuenta de cuánto había pensado en ese tema.

—Es una forma de decirlo —sonrió éste—. Eres muy amable, pero es evidente que muchas de mis características físicas no cuadran con los cánones estéticos actuales: no tengo tus músculos, soy demasiado pálido…—se interrumpió—: En cualquier caso, tampoco es que tenga un trauma, Erik. Es sólo que no disfruto de exhibir mi cuerpo tanto como tú.

¿Eso es lo que pensaba? ¿Que era un vanidoso, que lo hacía para presumir?

—¡Yo no disfruto exhibiendo mi cuerpo! —exclamó con irritación—. Trato de mantenerlo sano, me siento a gusto con él y no necesito ocultarlo. Al menos, delante de ti. Y creo que tú también deberías estar a gusto con el tuyo. Seguro que es perfecto tal y como es.

—Sí, claro —dijo con ironía.

—¿Por qué no me lo muestras?

Charles le miró con ojos muy abiertos en los que se mezclaban sorpresa, temor, duda y algo más que no supo identificar. Al instante, sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió.

—Erik, ya es suficiente. —El castaño usó su tono más tajante—. Te he contado lo que pienso respecto a este tema y no quiero seguir hablando de ello.

No pensaba dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Charles ya debería saber que cuando se proponía algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

—Vamos, Charles, somos amigos. Tú has entrado en mi mente, has visto mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos, incluso aquellos que había olvidado. Podemos decir que he estado completamente desnudo ante ti. ¿Y te da vergüenza que te vea sin camisa?

Reconocía que era un poco ruin utilizar aquel argumento, pero conocía lo suficiente a Charles como para saber que podía funcionar. Vio su determinación flaquear.

—No voy a burlarme, ni a decir nada ofensivo —le aseguró con sinceridad.

Charles se mordió el labio, y por un instante pareció muy frágil e inseguro, nada que ver con la imagen que intentaba transmitir continuamente a todos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Charles.

El telépata tomó aire y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones del chaleco. Se desprendió de él y continuó con los botones de la camisa. Cuando terminó con ellos y estaba a punto de quitársela, le lanzó a Erik una mirada rápida, para desviarla de inmediato mientras deslizaba la tela por sus hombros y sacaba los brazos de las mangas, hasta quedarse con ella en las manos, medio desnudo frente a su amigo, y sin tener ni idea de qué hacer a continuación. Sujetó la prenda por los hombros y la alisó, fingiendo estar más preocupado por que no se arrugara que por el silencio de Erik, que no se dignaba a decir nada. Se animó a mirarle de nuevo y vio que le observaba con seriedad. Resistió la tentación de husmear en su mente para saber qué pensaba, porque por su expresión no había forma de adivinarlo. Y realmente quería saberlo, no sólo por la curiosidad de conocer su opinión, sino por la necesidad de obtener su aceptación. ¿Y por qué demonios necesitaba su aprobación en una cuestión así? En fin, tenía que ser lo que le había dicho a Erik. Su amigo tenía un físico tan espectacular que seguramente se trataba de envidia. Le veía a él, luego se veía a sí mismo y, bueno, las comparaciones son odiosas.

—Bien, pues ya está —comentó innecesariamente, sólo para ver si el otro se animaba a hablar.

—Lo que te dije —dijo por fin Erik.

—¿Perdón? —En ese momento, tenía la mente en blanco y no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

—Perfecto, eres perfecto.

Era el colmo, después de tenerle en vilo durante un buen rato, encima se reía de él.

—¡Oh, venga, no te burles de mí! —Manoseó de nuevo la camisa, dispuesto a volver a ponérsela.

—Lo digo en serio. Tus pecas… quedan tan bien sobre esa piel tan blanca.

—¡Bah! Las pecas son lo menos sexy del universo —resopló con fastidio.

Su compañero sonrió.

—Ni hablar. En serio, Charles, debo reconocer que nunca pensé que fueras tan inseguro. Con la de mujeres que te has ligado, deberías estar más convencido de que eres atractivo.

El tono de Erik era casual, pero le pareció detectar cierto matiz de crítica. ¿Le molestaba acaso que le gustara tontear con las chicas?

—Tampoco he seducido a tantas mujeres —reconoció. En otras ocasiones se había divertido alardeando y exagerando sus conquistas, pero algo le decía que esta conversación iba a ser importante y quería demostrarle a Erik que estaba hablando en serio—. Más bien… lo he intentado muchas veces, pero digamos que mi tasa de conversión no es tan espectacular —sonrió—. Suelo causar una buena impresión general y mis ojos llaman bastante la atención, lo reconozco, pero por lo que se refiere al resto, no creen que sea tan impresionante. Si tuviera los ojos marrones, no sé qué sería de mí —dijo medio en broma, medio en serio—. En fin, en comparación contigo… cuando vamos a un bar, no me hace falta leer la mente del resto de la gente para saber que podrías tener a quien quisieras, y que quienquiera que escojas bendecirá a los dioses por haberse cruzado en tu camino.

—Charles, estás exagerando. —El comentario de Erik le hizo arquear las cejas—. Sí, exageras. —Siguió mirándole con aquella expresión, hasta que su amigo se rindió y cambió de tema—: Bueno, no estamos hablando de mí. No debes compararte conmigo, ni con nadie. Y me sigue extrañando que no estés contento con tu aspecto.

Sí, comprendía que le resultara extraño, más que nada porque él se esforzaba mucho en ocultarlo. Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego explicó:

—Cuando era joven, reconozco que no pude resistir la tentación de indagar en la mente de las chicas que me gustaban para saber lo que pensaban sobre mí. Y bueno… No todas sus opiniones eran positivas.

Erik le miró con expresión reprobadora, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la cambió por una neutra.

—Ya sabes que no se puede gustar a todo el mundo, por mucho que te guste la idea.

—Lo sé, amigo mío, pero estaba en el instituto. A esa edad te afecta todo lo que piensen de ti. Ahora ya no tengo interés en gustarle a todo el mundo. —Ahora fue el alemán quien elevó las cejas—. Vale, quizá me sigue preocupando en exceso la opinión de los demás.

—Charles, por favor, preocúpate por otra cosa. Todo el mundo te adora. Y tu cuerpo está bien; si no me crees, compruébalo por ti mismo. —Imitó su gesto de tocarse la sien con la punta de los dedos.

Se rio, convencido de que era una broma.

—Hablo en serio, Charles.

La risa se le atragantó.

—Dijiste que no querías que entrara.

—Y ahora te doy permiso para hacerlo.

—Erik, no hace falta... —La mirada del otro mutante interrumpió su objeción. Sí hacía falta. Él realmente necesitaba hacerlo, y si Erik había accedido, es porque realmente no tenía inconveniente. Ya sabía que Erik no decía las cosas a la ligera.

Así que asintió y, con su gesto característico, se adentró en la psique ajena. Como era habitual, eludió con precisión pensamientos y recuerdos de toda índole, hasta llegar al que le interesaba. Se acercó con temor pero aún más curiosidad a la parte de la mente de Erik en la que estaban sus opiniones acerca de él, Charles Xavier. Esquivó todas las demás y se centró en las más recientes, las que tenían por objeto su aspecto físico.

"Esas chicas debían de estar ciegas". "Hermoso". "La impresión general y cualquier detalle". "Aunque fueran marrones". Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió halagado. Erik había sido sincero al decir que era perfecto tal y como era. En realidad, nunca había estado en una mente que opinara así de él. Muchas chicas, y algunos chicos también, habían admirado sus ojos, habían pensado que era guapo, se habían sentido atraídos por él, habían querido tener sexo con él, incluso se habían enamorado de él. Pero Erik parecía ir a un nivel superior. Erik le _aceptaba_ , apreciaba por igual tanto lo que consideraba como sus puntos fuertes como lo que no le gustaba. Sus ojos estaban catalogados entre las imágenes más bellas que Erik había visto. Y también entre sus recuerdos más preciados. Su piel, sus pecas, que a él tanto le disgustaban, a su amigo le parecían algo increíble y atractivo. Su palidez, su pequeño tamaño, todo él, le parecía apropiado, valioso, irremplazable. Toda valoración parecía desembocar en que se trataba de él, _Charles_ , y por definición, era inmejorable y maravilloso. Se sintió un poco avergonzado. Jamás había pensado que pudiera tener su aspecto en tan alta estima. Casi parecía como si… como si Erik… Se sintió tentado de ir un poco más allá en su exploración y lo que vio le hizo alzar las cejas, sorprendido: Erik se moría por tocarle. Se alejó de nuevo, no queriendo abusar de la confianza de su compañero. Por mucho que lo deseara, la invitación había sido para ver sus impresiones sobre una cuestión determinada, no para vagar a sus anchas, así que salió con cuidado.

Sentía una mezcla de sensaciones. Orgullo, alivio. Sin duda, que alguien como Erik tuviera una opinión así de él, levantaría la autoestima de cualquiera. Pero era la idea de que quisiera tocarle la que no le abandonaba. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? No era precisamente una persona muy táctil. Era él quien no se cansaba de palmearle la espalda o una pierna, de pasarle un brazo por los hombros, o de aprovechar cualquier nimia excusa para transmitirle su aprecio. Erik nunca iniciaba gestos de ese tipo. ¿Debería haber ido un poco más allá para ver si se trataba de curiosidad o… de algo más? ¿Podía ser que Erik…? Pero nunca le había dado señales de estar interesado en él de aquella forma. Y, lo más importante: ¿cómo le hacía sentirse aquello a él mismo? Contuvo el aliento. No sabía qué responder a aquella pregunta. Es decir, Erik le gustaba, era obvio, le gustaba su compañía, su contacto… Pero nunca se había planteado _ese_ tipo de contacto.

Seguramente lo estaba malinterpretando todo. Aunque había una forma muy sencilla para salir de dudas.

Así que tomó una decisión.

—Tócame —pidió.

—¿Q-qué? —Sin duda, aquello había pillado desprevenido al rubio.

—He visto que quieres hacerlo. —No tenía caso mentir—. No era una mentira piadosa: de veras te gustan mis pecas. Te llaman la atención y quieres tocarlas, no veo nada malo en ello, si te apetece. —Era una excusa patética, pero consideró que le daba la opción a Erik tanto de hacerlo como de rechazarla sin que fuera demasiado violento para ambos.

Erik enrojeció levemente. Pareció a punto de decir algo, pero en el último momento se arrepintió.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te sentirás incómodo?

—No, claro que no. —Al menos, eso pensaba.

Erik asintió, sin decir una palabra más. Le miró de arriba abajo y dio un paso hacia él. Luego, alargó la mano hacia su brazo, y le interrogó con la mirada. Asintió imperceptiblemente, dando su última confirmación, y entonces Erik lo acarició con la punta de los dedos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel. Podía deberse a la sorpresa, a la levedad del contacto, o a que la habitación no era demasiado cálida, incluso. Pero entonces Erik se acercó un poco más aún y volvió a rozar su brazo con los dedos, esta vez durante más tiempo y ejerciendo más presión, y mirándole con una expresión en la que, a su modo de ver, no intervenía para nada la curiosidad. La forma en la que se aceleró su respiración era inequívoca: excitación. Sintió que el nuevo escalofrío enviaba una señal a sus puntos más sensibles, y notó cómo sus pezones se endurecían. Y no fue sólo él quien lo percibió. La mirada de Erik se dirigió a ellos, y su boca se entreabrió, su mirada velada. Se sonrojó e iba a decir algo, pero el siguiente movimiento de Erik se lo impidió. Le cogió de la mano y le giró el brazo para que la aún más blanca piel de la parte inferior mirara hacia arriba y recorrió la extensión desde la palma, pasando por la sensible piel de la muñeca, el pliegue del codo y llegando hasta su hombro. Tragó saliva, atónito e incapaz de decir nada. Quería decirle que parara, aquello era extraño, no deberían estar haciendo eso, no debería estar sintiéndose así. Pero no quería que parara, y Erik no lo hizo. Sus dedos ahora trazaban su clavícula y se dirigieron a su cuello.

No era capaz de poner orden en sus pensamientos, Erik le estaba tocando como si… como si fuera digno de adoración y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando como si fuera la primera vez que sentía una caricia ajena, todos sus nervios en llamas, su piel receptiva al máximo y su mente hecha una maraña de sensaciones, evocaciones y anhelos. Cuando logró recomponerse, de nuevo cogió la camisa, con intención de cubrirse, pero Erik le agarró de la muñeca.

—No —dijo con suavidad—. Me gustas más así que con tu ropa clásica.

—Deja que me vista, Erik —protestó.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres de verdad?

—Claro, ¿qué iba a querer si no?

El otro sonrió con burla.

—No sé. Continuar. Mostrarme más. Ver más. ¿Esto, quizá? —sin despegar los ojos de los suyos, se quitó el jersey y lo arrojó a la cama situada a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —Apartó la mirada para no ver lo que había delante de sus ojos.

—¿No resulta obvio? Mostrarte hasta qué punto me gusta tu cuerpo, y de paso comprobar hasta qué punto te gusta a ti el mío. Vamos, Charles, mírame y dime que no deseas quitarte el resto de tu ropa para mí, y revelarme qué más hay debajo de tu uniforme de típico profesor de Oxford; dime que no quieres sentir mi piel contra la tuya; dímelo, y me vestiré y olvidaremos esto para siempre.

Se estremeció con cada una de sus palabras. La idea de sentir la piel de Erik provocaba un colapso en su mente. Reunió toda su determinación y miró al frente. La imagen cortaba el aliento. A pesar de que ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que a Erik le gustaba su cuerpo, no pudo evitar volver a pensar que nunca estaría a su altura: su perfección era digna de análisis y en un instante su mente se llenó de imágenes mostrando las infinitas posibilidades en las que deseaba acariciarle y sentirle. Volvió a sentirse autoconsciente y tímido sin la camisa, pero entonces bajó un poco más la mirada y pudo comprobar que Erik estaba claramente excitado, ante él, _por él_.

—Dios, Erik… ¿Te gusto… de esta forma?

—Charles... —Erik se acercó hasta estar casi pegados y situó sus manos en sus mejillas. Las sintió arder. Nunca había utilizado aquel tono con él, de admiración—. Sí, me gustas de esta forma. Te deseo. Quiero hacerte mío.

Nunca nadie le había dicho nada que le exaltara tanto. Sin poder evitarlo, se deslizó en su mente. "Quiero volverle loco de placer". "Quiero hacerle gemir tanto que tenga que taparle la boca para que no nos oigan". "Ver su cara cuando le haga terminar…". Se sintió abrumado ante la intensidad del deseo que emanaba de Erik. Era increíble que pudiera disimular tan bien aquellos sentimientos. Su propio cuerpo parecía incapaz de ocultar su propia excitación, y solamente la incredulidad y el miedo le impedían dejarse llevar por completo y acercarse aún más a su compañero. Pero éste no estaba dispuesto a dejarle, y fue él quien acortó el espacio que aún les separaba, hasta apretarse junto a él. Cuando sintió la erección de Erik contra la suya, su menté se nubló y tuvo que reprimir un gemido, mordiéndose el labio.

—Erik… Esto va a complicarlo todo.

—No veo nada complicado en que dos personas que se atraen se dejen llevar por sus deseos.

"No, claro que no tiene nada de complicado. El problema es…"

—Es que no somos dos personas que se atraen, sin más. También somos…—y nada más decir la palabra se le quedó insuficiente—amigos, y responsables de un grupo de jóvenes, y no quiero que nuestros asuntos personales interfieran en lo demás.

—¿Y por qué iba a ser así, Charles? —se separó un poco de él y la sensación de pérdida fue tan intensa que le sorprendió, como si su cuerpo ya se hubiera acostumbrado a tener cerca el de Erik y protestara.

Permaneció en silencio. No sabía cómo explicarlo. O más bien, sí lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo. Miedo, eso era. Tenía miedo de demasiadas cosas. Miró a Erik, con impotencia. Toda su elocuencia había desaparecido.

—¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Que se convierta en algo serio?

El corazón se le detuvo por un instante. ¿Era tan evidente que eso era lo que más temía? Asintió, de nuevo sin decir una palabra. Erik se separó del todo de él, cruzando los brazos.

—Charles, puedes estar tranquilo. No voy a interferir en tu vida. Puedes seguir siendo quien eres, ya sé que sólo te interesan los ligues ocasionales, que no vas a cambiar tu vida por empezar una relación seria y menos con un hombre. Sé que tienes una reputación que mantener, y no voy a estropearla persiguiéndote porque me he enamorado de ti —dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Frunció el ceño, perplejo.

—¿Qué? Ya sé que nunca te enamorarías de mí, Erik —dijo intentando que no le temblara la voz.

Por un instante, la impasibilidad de Erik pareció resquebrajarse, pero enseguida volvió a recuperarla.

—Exacto. Alguien como yo no es capaz de amar a nadie, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Sacudió la cabeza, más sorprendido aún. No le estaba entendiendo en absoluto.

—Erik, por supuesto que eres capaz de amar. Todo el mundo lo es. Pero es obvio que no soy la persona adecuada para ti. Mereces a alguien mejor.

Ese fue el turno de Erik de fruncir el ceño. Le miró como si fuera un jeroglífico irresoluble, abriendo la boca varias veces pero sin llegar a decir nada.

—Ah, fantástico —consiguió decir—, entonces tú sabes mejor que yo mismo quién es adecuado para mí, ¿no? Pensaba que tu poder era la telepatía, no la omnisciencia. Por dios, Charles, ¿no eres digno de mí? ¿Qué clase de imagen de ti mismo tienes?

—Erik, sé perfectamente cómo soy. El que no lo sabe eres tú. Y no creo que te interese la persona que realmente soy.

El manipulador de metales estrechó los ojos.

—Ya veo. Así que se trata de una cuestión de orgullo. Te encanta la gente, conocerles, ayudarles, pero no quieres que te conozcan a ti, que te ayuden a ti. Tú tienes que estar por encima de todos, no mostrar debilidad nunca. En definitiva, Charles, eres un hipócrita. Nos dices a todos que debemos confiar en ti, mientras que tú no confías en nadie.

Por un momento, le embargó la indignación ante la acusación de Erik. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan poco tacto para decir las cosas? Pero al reflexionar un momento sobre sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas. Erik podía no ser telépata, pero sabía leer en su corazón. Era exactamente así. Estaba acostumbrado a conocer lo que pensaban y sentían los demás, pero no a que fueran ellos quienes supieran lo que había en su mente. De cara al resto de la gente, interpretaba un papel, el de la persona que le gustaría ser realmente. Y esa reticencia a mostrar sus inseguridades y temores era simple y puro orgullo.

—Sabes que tengo razón, Charles —continuó el alemán—. Como te dije antes, tú lo sabes todo sobre mí y yo en cambio no te conozco apenas. Temías desnudarte ante mí, pero has visto que tus temores eran infundados. Y también temes desnudarte en el otro sentido. Pero podrías sorprenderte de nuevo con mi reacción. ¿Por qué no confías en mí otra vez? —le tomó de la mano y la llevó a su sien, invitándole a hacerlo.

Era tan difícil negarle algo a Erik… Aunque tenía que hacerlo muchas veces, no quería decir que le resultara fácil. Le miraba expectante, con aquella expresión de determinación que ponía con cada una de sus decisiones. Suspiró. Al diablo, Erik siempre sabía cómo llevarle al límite. De nuevo, asintió en silencio y a continuación hizo algo que nunca había hecho con nadie, jamás. Mantuvo los dedos en su sien, y apoyó la otra mano en la cabeza de Erik. Esta vez no se sumergió en la mente del otro, sino que bajó sus defensas y le permitió entrar en la suya. Pronto notó la presencia de Erik, torpe pero cuidadosa. Le agradó el respeto que emanaba, su deseo de no meterse donde él no quisiera. Hacía extensivo a él su propio deseo de privacidad, a pesar de que por supuesto sentía una gran curiosidad. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía honrado de estar allí, en una forma casi ceremoniosa, como si le hubieran permitido entrar en un templo, un santuario o un museo que llevara mucho tiempo deseando visitar. De nuevo, Charles se sintió incluso un poco avergonzado de que Erik lo tratara con tanta reverencia. Sin duda, él no merecía tantos miramientos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había entrado sin permiso en la mente de Erik ni más ni menos que la primera vez que se habían conocido, aunque fuera por una buena causa. En vista de que no avanzaba, le invitó a explorar, conduciéndole por los recuerdos más recientes, el contenido más fácil de acceder para un profano en la lectura mental. Sabía que lo que a él le llevaría segundos, para Erik requeriría un poco más de tiempo. No tenía problema con eso, si había algo en este mundo que sabía hacer, era tener paciencia y ser didáctico. "Adelante, amigo mío. Soy todo tuyo", le transmitió, medio en broma, medio en serio. Poco a poco, su compañero se animó a examinar sus emociones y pensamientos. Aquello era mucho más duro que desnudarse físicamente. Erik podía ver cómo era en realidad, con todas sus virtudes y con todos sus defectos, los que ya conocía, los que intuía y los que ignoraba por completo. Su orgullo, sus miedos e inseguridades, cómo los disfrazaba, sus ansias de controlarlo todo, sus envidias, sus malos momentos, sus mentiras. Erik se lo tomaba con calma y era exhaustivo. Al cabo de un buen rato, y esta vez sin necesidad de su ayuda, se acercó a la zona donde se almacenaban los recuerdos más remotos, por los que parecía tener especial interés. Sabía que Erik esperaba encontrar evidencias de una infancia idílica, con una mezcla de curiosidad y envidia. De forma involuntaria, su mente se tensó y estuvo tentado de impedirle acceder. Pero tenía que reconocer que Erik tenía razón. Había visto sus recuerdos, y por el contrario no le permitía saber nada de cómo había vivido él. Le envió el equivalente a un asentimiento mental y esperó, simplemente esperó. Pronto le inundaron la sorpresa y la ira de Erik. Allí no había ni rastro de lo que había esperado. Sus poderes. Al igual que Erik, tampoco había nacido controlándolos. Las primeras veces que se manifestaron era tan sólo un niño, y ni siquiera entendía las ráfagas que se colaban en su cabeza. Y los pensamientos no eran siempre agradables. Ni mucho menos. Aprendió mucho antes de tiempo muchas de las miserias y crímenes de los que es capaz de cometer el ser humano. Su miedo, su ignorancia de qué le ocurría y no poder contárselo a nadie. Charles aprendió muy pronto lo que supone ser diferente y estar solo. Y de ahí su obsesión por evitárselo a los demás. Su padre, fallecido. Su madre, que nunca le trató como a un hijo. Su padrastro y su hermanastro. Raven, y cómo descubrió que ayudar a otros a ser felices era más sencillo que intentar ser feliz él mismo.

—Es suficiente, Charles.

Ya estaba. Por eso nunca había querido traspasar aquella barrera. Seguramente había defraudado a Erik, seguramente se marcharía. Separó la mano que aún mantenía en su cabeza y la conexión entre ambos se desvaneció.

—Ya lo ves. Soy un fraude, un mentiroso. No soy el sensato, tranquilo y optimista profesor que pretendo ser.

Para su sorpresa, Erik se quedó a su lado. Le hizo callar, depositando un dedo sobre sus labios. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Y los latidos se hicieron más violentos cuando Erik retiró el dedo y se acercó para besarle finalmente. Sus labios le acariciaron con delicadeza, tanteando, y aquel simple roce le hizo gemir, abrumado. Erik se separó y acarició su rostro.

—¿Por qué? Soy… un desastre.

Erik negó en silencio y llevó la mano que reposaba en su mejilla hasta su sien.

—Esto —dijo—, y esto—puso la otra mano sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón—, es lo que amo de ti. Tal y como son. No hace falta que seas perfecto para que los demás te quieran, Charles. Tú me aceptas a pesar de mis defectos, ¿por qué no puedes reconocer que esto vale también para ti? —Se olvidó hasta de respirar. Nunca nadie le había mirado de la forma en que lo hacía Erik. Intentó grabar la expresión del alemán para siempre en su memoria, pero de repente ésta cambió para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas que revelaban todos sus dientes—. No te confundas, no soy tan espiritual. Hay muchas más partes de ti que estoy deseando amar. —Deslizó la mano por su abdomen, hasta llegar a donde comenzaban sus pantalones. Con un dedo, delineó la tela. Sintió escalofríos con ese simple toque. Nunca pensó que Erik pudiera sumirle en aquel estado, pero lo cierto era que el deseo le consumía cada vez más. Era extraño cómo era capaz de replicar a un nivel físico lo que le hacía sentir emocionalmente. Aquella conexión que se había establecido entre ellos desde el primer momento, estaba a punto de materializarse en algo mucho más prosaico y habitual, algo que las parejas de todas las épocas y lugares hacían, y sin embargo nunca había sido tan significativo.

—¿Me dejarás verlas o sigues queriendo conservar la ropa?

Sin poder resistirse, esta vez fue él quien inició el beso. Sus manos se paseaban con timidez por el cuerpo de Erik, recorriendo su cuello, su espalda, y él hacía lo mismo. Poco a poco, sus caricias ganaron confianza. Se deshicieron del resto de prendas hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior, y entre beso y beso acabaron tumbados en la cama.

Casi no podía creer que tuviera a Erik a su lado, prácticamente desnudo, y que estuvieran besándose y acariciándose como dos adolescentes inundados de hormonas. En ese momento, Erik interrumpió el beso, por lo que abrió los ojos, confuso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—¿Vas a entrar mientras estamos… juntos?

—No, claro que no, tranquilo —se apresuró a responder.

—¿Y si no me molestara que lo hicieras?

Se quedó en silencio. De nuevo, sería la primera vez que haría algo así. Ninguna de sus parejas había sabido de sus poderes, por lo que nunca había experimentado. La idea era extremadamente tentadora, más aún tratándose de Erik… Decidió no resistirse y aceptar la propuesta. Se acercó al rubio y le besó otra vez, al mismo tiempo que restablecía la conexión entre sus mentes, en ambos sentidos. Podía ver que su amigo había deseado aquella escena durante mucho tiempo, casi desde el principio, y de nuevo le sorprendió su capacidad para disimular. Se sintió halagado de despertar tal deseo en un hombre tan contenido como Erik. Pero no era sólo con besos y abrazos con lo que había fantaseado. La unión entre sus mentes permitió a Erik percibir su incomodidad.

—No haremos nada que no te apetezca, Charles.

—No, es sólo que… Nunca he llegado hasta el final con un hombre. Pero quiero intentarlo. — "Quiero sentirte llenándome". Nada más pensarlo, antes de que pudiera sentir vergüenza, le envolvió la oleada de emoción y deseo puro que emanaba de la mente de Erik.

—Tranquilo, sé lo que hay que hacer para que no duela.

Algunos recuerdos flotaron en su mente, de Erik con otros hombres, tanto en un extremo de la ecuación como en el otro. Una punzada de celos traspasó ambos lados de la conexión.

El rubio se rio.

—Lo siento, pero siempre me ha gustado experimentar. Créeme, es algo bueno que uno de los dos tenga experiencia.

Charles disimuló su desacuerdo, pero no pudo evitar que el otro lo viera en sus pensamientos. Erik aprovechó para situarse sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado y sus erecciones en contacto. Le agarró por las muñecas, manteniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, alternando mordiscos suaves, haciendo que se derritiera por completo.

—Lo fundamental es que estés realmente excitado, así que pondré todo de mi parte para lograrlo— susurró junto a su oído. Mientras continuaba lamiendo y mordisqueando, comenzó a mover sus caderas, creando una fricción deliciosa pero torturante. Sin duda, aquello no iba ser problema. Erik se rio de nuevo ante sus pensamientos. Charles deseaba que le soltara para poder corresponderle, pero Erik era implacable. La fina tela de su ropa interior que era lo único que les separaba empezó a hacerse intolerable. Sólo podía pensar en quitársela y por fin poder ver y sentir a Erik completamente desnudo. Al parecer su compañero sentía lo mismo, porque no dejaba de enviarle imágenes de sus manos retirando esa última prenda. Intentó liberarse, sin éxito.

—Erik, por favor...

Su súplica pareció ablandarle por fin y le soltó las muñecas, así que aprovechó para rodearle con los brazos. Bajó por su espalda y deslizó las manos por debajo de su ropa interior. Erik perdió por un momento su impasibilidad, y finalmente se separó de él. Se incorporó y comenzó a bajarle los bóxers, y Erik termino de quitárselos, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Siguió sus movimientos con avidez y, cuando por fin pudo contemplarle, se arrepintió de haber accedido a que pudiera leer sus pensamientos, porque en aquel momento eran cualquier cosa menos correctos. Sin embargo, Erik no estaba prestando atención a eso, sino que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero acerca de él. Hasta hacía un momento, se habría comparado con él y se habría sentido al borde de la depresión. Pero después de haber visto el deseo que le causaba a su vez, se convenció de que no importaba. A su compañero prácticamente se le hacía la boca agua al verle y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se dispuso a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. En un instante sintió sus manos en las caderas y su aliento acercándose justo adonde más lo deseaba, y al segundo siguiente era su lengua lo que sentía, cálida, húmeda, lamiendo su glande con toques breves y ligeros, apenas roces que le hacían anticipar lo que vendría luego, luego cada vez más intensos, recorriendo toda su extensión. Sus pensamientos se amontonaban y seguramente no tenían ningún sentido para Erik, por un lado deseaba que no parara, pero se mezclaba con la extrañeza, dudas. Erik en cambio parecía completamente centrado en lo que hacía, euforia, un absoluto deseo de hacerle sentir bien. Era tranquilizador, y finalmente se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. La lengua de Erik le estaba llevando al éxtasis, explorando cada rincón. Y en la cabeza de su compañero, esa lengua exploraba otro rincón más, secreto, tan íntimo que nadie había tocado nunca. Nunca se había planteado que aquella parte de su cuerpo pudiera ser placentera, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en Erik haciendo algo, tocando de alguna forma su abertura para calmar el deseo que le estaba provocando. "Paciencia, Charles", le transmitió, divertido, sin dejar de lamer y juguetear con su miembro, para pasar a introducirlo por completo en su boca, aumentado la presión y la superficie de contacto. Charles se mordió el puño para no gritar. Oh, dios, aquello era absolutamente delicioso… Sin embargo, duró muy poco. Erik podía ver perfectamente que no iba a aguantar mucho si seguía haciendo eso, y se detuvo antes de que alcanzara el punto de no retorno. Mientras trataba de recobrar la respiración, el alemán se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño.

Aunque no le dijo nada, sabía de primera mano qué era lo que buscaba, y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado de nuevo. Erik regresó con el bote de gel de ducha en la mano. Mientras se acercaba, repasó de nuevo su cuerpo y se preguntó cómo sería devolverle lo que acababa de hacerle. Le vio tragar saliva y notó que se tambaleaba su resolución, pero al fin y al cabo se trataba de Erik y, si había decidido algo, seguiría adelante por muchas ganas que tuviera de ver a Charles en esa situación.

—No sé si aguantaría después de haberte sentido. Tienes un cuerpo realmente receptivo.

No podía negarlo, siempre había disfrutado del sexo, pero con Erik era como si todo lo que hubiera experimentado hasta entonces fuera sólo un pálido reflejo de lo que podía llegar a sentir.

—Estoy seguro de que tu cuerpo también sería muy receptivo a todo lo que podría hacerte con mi boca, amigo mío —usó su mejor tono de prepotencia.

—Lo mejor es que te tumbes boca abajo. —La voz de Erik era tranquila, pero podía ver perfectamente hasta qué punto estaba haciendo uso de su autocontrol. Obedeció, sintiéndose a su merced, lo cual no le gustaba, y a la vez le gustaba, porque se trataba de Erik. Este parecía tener previsto seguir torturándole lentamente, puesto que comenzó a masajearle los hombros, algo que no se esperaba en absoluto. Su erección todavía protestaba por no haber terminado la sesión de sexo oral de la que sólo había tenido una muestra, y al estar en aquella postura la tentación de su amigo acercándose a su abertura se había intensificado. Iba a protestar, pero pronto se encontró deshaciéndose entre sus dedos. Erik depositaba besos en su cuello y con cada uno sentía un escalofrío que terminaba directamente en su entrepierna. Poco a poco, sus manos y sus besos fueron bajando por su columna, y su respiración se fue acelerando. Tal y como le había dicho, Erik parecía capaz de terminar solamente sintiéndole disfrutar. Cuando estuvo en la parte baja de su espalda, por fin puso sus manos en sus glúteos y los apretó, los acarició, mordisqueándole y lamiéndole. De nuevo le invadió el deseo de que le tocara justo ahí, que no le dejara así más tiempo. Estaba a punto de rogar, cuando por fin Erik le separó las piernas y se situó entre ellas. Oyó el tapón del bote de gel y poco después notó cómo le abría hasta dejarle completamente expuesto ante él. Cuando notó que le acariciaba con un dedo resbaladizo, se estremeció y se retorció ante la mezcla de cosquillas, sorpresa e indudable placer. Erik se rio y repitió el movimiento, acariciando su abertura ligeramente, una y otra vez, despacio. Poco a poco, aumentó la presión. La sensación iba dejando de ser extraña para pasar a dejarle con las ganas de más. Pero Erik no parecía tener prisa. Se sintió avergonzado de desear que… "¿Qué necesitas, Charles?" Proyectó una imagen de Erik introduciendo el dedo poco a poco en él. Sintió el deseo recorriendo todo el cuerpo de su compañero. Entonces, deslizó la punta en su interior. La sensación era extraña, pero no molesta. Su compañero deseaba fervientemente hacerle disfrutar y estaba saboreando cada una de sus sensaciones. Lentamente, fue más adentro, comprobando que se sentía bien. Luego, salió y al poco volvió a introducirse, pero esta vez eran dos dedos, y esta vez los deslizó más en su interior, hasta alcanzar un punto que le hizo jadear y retorcerse sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Continuó estimulándole así hasta que sólo fue capaz de gemir y proyectar imágenes de Erik penetrándole salvajemente. Cuando retiró los dedos, estaba dispuesto a suplicar, pero Erik tampoco parecía capaz de alargar el juego mucho más, porque en muy poco tiempo notó su erección lubricada con el gel rozando su abertura. Aunque le estaba transmitiendo su calma y su arrollador deseo, y era casi como una droga que apartaba a un lado el dolor a medida que iba introduciéndose en él, era bastante grande y por un momento pensó que no sería capaz. Sin embargo, siguió adelante: "Confía en mí". Y así lo hizo. Dolía y era raro porque no se suponía que aquella parte de su cuerpo fuera para esa función, pero al mismo tiempo era extrañamente adecuada. Aunque sabía que Erik sólo estaba ocupando una pequeña parte de su cuerpo, la sensación era como si le estuviera llenando por completo. Y entonces por fin estuvo completamente dentro, y comenzó a moverse. Su mente colapsó. Sólo fue capaz de gemir, hasta que escuchó a Erik pidiéndole que no hiciera ruido. Lo intentó, aunque parecía incapaz de contenerse. Tener a Erik dentro mientras estaba dentro de su mente era la sensación más intensa que podía imaginar. Cada vez que su miembro rozaba aquel punto pensaba que iba a terminar, pero Erik sabía alargarlo alternando diversos ángulos y ritmos. Sin embargo, él también estaba al límite, y sabía que no duraría mucho más. "Quiero verte, Charles. ¿Crees que podemos cambiar de posición?".

Gimió cuando salió de su interior. Aunque apenas era capaz de pensar, decidió que ya era su turno de dominar la situación. Así que, antes de que Erik se situara sobre él, le detuvo, con una sonrisa.

—No. Túmbate, quiero hacerlo yo.

Erik le obedeció y se tumbó boca arriba. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le besó, queriendo transmitirle con aquel beso no sólo el deseo y la lujuria que estaban compartiendo, sino el cariño, la ternura y el respeto que encerraba todo aquel intercambio. Sus mentes conectadas vibraban con la intensidad de sentimientos, pero sus cuerpos reclamaban una continuación de lo que estaban haciendo. Sin romper el beso, situó la punta del miembro de Erik en su entrada, y Erik aferró sus glúteos y los separó, abriéndole de nuevo para él. Descendió lentamente, dejando que tanto su expresión como su mente le informaran con detalle de cómo disfrutaba cada centímetro que se deslizaba en su interior. Ahora el dolor estaba mucho más atenuado, y el placer era más intenso si es que eso era posible. La mente de Erik, todo el tiempo tan calmada, parecía haber alcanzado su límite, y sólo era capaz de articular frases e imágenes incoherentes, y por encima de todo, _Charles_. Cuando le tuvo de nuevo completamente dentro, inició de nuevo el movimiento, despacio, dejando que la penetración fuera profunda e intensa. Cada vez le costaba más contener sus gemidos, el placer ganando en intensidad con cada nuevo roce. Se inclinó hacia delante para besar de nuevo a Erik, teniéndole completamente en su interior, y éste mantuvo una de sus manos en sus nalgas y deslizó la otra hasta su espalda, le aferró entre sus brazos, manteniéndole completamente pegado a él, permitiéndole moverse mínimamente, sin dejar de estar llenándole por completo. La sensación era intoxicante, el máximo contacto, y sus mentes fundiéndose le estaban llevando al límite. Al verlo, Erik le transmitió una imagen suya, acariciándose mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre él: "Dios, Erik…"; "Hazlo para mí", pidió. Le liberó de su abrazo y así lo hizo, comenzó a masturbarse mientras cabalgaba a Erik, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar, ni física ni mentalmente, y despertar a todo el motel. Erik también estaba al borde, y verle dándose aún más placer no ayudaba, así que sus dos excitaciones combinadas hicieron que no tardara en terminar, derramándose en su mano. Aún recuperando la respiración, siguió moviéndose para que Erik pudiera terminar. Su compañero estaba tan cerca ya que no tardaron mucho en llegarle las oleadas de su orgasmo. La conexión entre ambos era ahora tan intensa que apenas distinguía las sensaciones de cada uno.

Poco a poco, fue recuperando el control de la situación. Erik tenía los ojos cerrados, y la explosión de su mente se iba calmando progresivamente también. Temió lo que sucedería a continuación. En muchas ocasiones, la tensión sexual sin resolver, una vez resuelta perdía todo su encanto. Era como leer una novela policiaca clásica, una vez descubierto quién era el asesino, no hacía falta molestarse en volver a leerla. Entonces Erik abrió los ojos y le miró, sonriendo. Sus pensamientos estaban poco definidos aún, pero eran cálidos y con un fuerte componente de confusión.

—Sabes que todavía estoy dentro de ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Oh. Perdona. —Fue a incorporarse para que pudiera salir, pero el rubio le detuvo, sonriendo.

—Me refiero a dentro de tu cabeza.

Sintiéndose bastante tonto, al momento disolvió la conexión y Erik frunció el ceño.

—No me refería a que te fueras. —Deslizó las manos por su espalda, invitándole a acercarse. Se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, sus antebrazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Erik, pero sin atreverse a besarle—. Eres increíble… sigues preocupado. —Le miró con aquella intensidad que reservaba para los momentos más importantes—. Charles, te aseguro que aunque te hayas desnudado para mí, en todos los sentidos, quiero seguir conociendo más. En todos los sentidos.

—Entonces, ¿esto podría repetirse? —preguntó, acercándose más, sus labios casi rozando los de Erik.

—¿Qué haces cuando alguien te hace una pregunta realmente tonta?

Charles dejó escapar una risa.

—¿Decirle que sí para que se quede tranquilo y deje de una vez de hacer el ridículo? —Terminó de acortar la distancia entre sus labios. Apreció aquel beso incluso más que todos los anteriores, por lo que significaba. Sin soltarle, Erik le hizo rodar hacia un lado, y finalmente salió de su interior. Notó su semen escurriéndose e hizo una mueca. No quería estropear el momento, pero ambos estaban hechos un desastre—. ¿Vas tú primero a ducharte o voy yo?

Erik le miró de una forma extraña. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—Oh, vamos, cuéntamelo.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres saber en qué he estado pensando todos estos viajes, cada vez que entrabas en la ducha? Entra un momento.

Así lo hizo y vio su imagen, empapado por el agua, mientras se enjabonaba. Erik abrazándole por detrás, deslizando sus manos por su abdomen, y más abajo. Luego, agarrándole de las manos y apoyándolas en la pared de la ducha y arrodillándose detrás de él, su cara justo a la altura de...

La imagen terminó de forma abrupta. Erik le miraba sonriendo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiéndose el labio y conteniendo la respiración.

—Ya veo —dijo. En un instante se levantó y le tendió una mano a Erik—. Amigo mío, sin duda mejor sin turnos.

* * *

Como siempre, os agradezco enormemente si me dejáis vuestras opiniones y consejos de mejora :) Espero que no estén demasiado OoC, sé que lo habitual es mostrar a Charles seguro de sí mismo y al mando de todo, pero me gustaba la idea de reflejar justo lo contrario, espero no haberme excedido.


End file.
